The Girls and the Salads
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: They got hungry. The guys bought something that made the girls cry. How will the guys handle it? BADE/CABBIE/TANDRE. One-shot


**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! Here's a new one-shot! The whole idea's not mine. I just got inspired and got this done! Heheh! Well, I hope you'll like it! Teehee! BYE! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Dan owns them. I also do not own Salads! I just eat them... :)**

* * *

**Beck POV**

We're sitting at the asphalt cafe for lunch, we're all hungry, I think. But we're too tired to stand up. There's something you should know. Jade and I are still dating, Cat and Robbie are dating, so does Tori and Andre.

"I'm hungry!" Jade whined. She rested her head on my shoulder. I let her do that because I love it.

"We all are babe, wanna grab some food?" I encouraged a bit, playing with her hands. They all nodded except Jade. Who just kept on frowning.

"Beck, Robbie and I will come with you..." Andre said as I stood up to get some food from Festus' Truck. "You girls want anything?" They said in unison.

I looked at Jade, "Do you want me to get you some food?" I asked her.

"Surprise us!" The girls said in unison. We just chuckled and went to grab some food.

Once we got in front of the truck, we heard Festus screaming. We were not surprised by it. He does that everyday.

"What'dya got Fes?" Andre asked.

"Ummm, salad, burrito and meatballs" Festus said a little bit calmer.

"We'll take the salad" We all said. We got our salad and the girls' salad, then went to them.

"What did you get me Andre?" Tori asked looking excited. Andre handed the salad with a kiss on Tori's cheek. Tori froze, so did Jade and Cat. Then Tori started crying.

"Why hun?" Andre asked. Tori didn't answer, she just cried and cried, hugging Cat. While Cat and Jade looked at Andre shocked. So did Robbie and me.

"Robbie, what did you get me?" Cat asked in a sweet tone. Robbie handed Cat her food. Cat looked at it, and then cried too. Hugging Jade. Jade tried her best to calm them down but they won't stop. Jade looked at me, giving me a 'What did you get me' look. I handed her. her food. Then she started crying too.

"What did we do? Why are you girls crying?" We asked.

"You gave us SALAD!" They screamed then ran out together leaving us behind, confused.

We noticed everyone outside were shocked. Then Sinjin came up to us and said.

"Never give girls salad, they'll think that you think they're fat." Sinjin said before going away.

Two hours have passed, we were looking for the girls. We can't find them anywhere in the school. We searched and searched but we have never found them. Until it struck me.

"I think I know where they are" I said, then I ran towards the parking lot and hopped in my car. I let the guys get in too. I drove us to Jade's House.

We're at the driveway. I entered the passcode that they have on the gates. Jade told me that. We got inside the big house and ran upstairs. I stopped in front of Jade's door, Andre and Robbie copied me. I can hear them giggling a little bit. I opened the door, revealing Jade, Cat and Tori.

They froze for a minute and so did I and the guys. Then after that the girls screamed and ran towards Jade's bathroom and locked the door.

"Jade! Let me in! We're sorry, we didn't knew!" I said.

"NO!" The girls shouted.

"Cat! We have candy!" Robbie shouted.

"Yay!Candy!" Cat shouted and opened the door. We got in and pinned our girls down.

They just giggled. The girls, giggled.

"This is an awkward position" Jade said.

"Yup" Cat and Tori said.

"Look babe, we're sorry, we didn't mean to get you salads, we just didn't know that it's bad, will you forgive us?" I asked Jade. Jade smirked, an evil smirk, but I found it sexy.

"Okay, we forgive you, but you have to do us a favor" Jade said. 'Oh no, she's planning something' I thought. Jade looked at Tori and Cat. They gave each other meaningful looks.

"What the favor then?" Andre asked. Looking at me and Robbie.

"You BOYS have to..." Jade started, then they giggled before saying...

"Shop with us!" They said in unison. 'Oh my god!' I thought. I groaned and so did the guys.

We don't want this. We gave the girls, 'no's then they started crying again.

"Okay okay! We'll come!" We said. Still pinning them down. Their face lit up then they squeeled.

"Yay!" They said, like children.

"ummm, Beck, you guys are hurting us" Jade said. I didn't think of that.

"Ohhh, sorry" I said. Getting up. Andre and Robbie got up too. Jade and the girls got up too. Their clothes crampled. They smiled then our girlfriends kissed us. Of course we kissed back. Few moments later Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat left, leaving me and Jade alone in her house.

"Jade?" I said. Hugging her.

"Hmm?" She said in response

"Can we do something... you know... fun?" I said, hopeful.

"Sure babe" She said, before kissing me. We went to her room and did our FUN!

The day of the Shopping came. It's Horrible. They dressed us up with girly clothes. Uggh! But still, I love Jade.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! It came up to me! Please leave a review! Thanks! Lovies!**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


End file.
